Inuyasha's Thoughts
by Ali B
Summary: Inuyasha thoughts are finally voiced...all is right in Feudal Japan... [KagInu] [One-shot] [Complete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Inuyasha does some serious thinking to himself and tells Kagome how he feels! :::FLUFF:::  
  
*Parings* Kag/Inu  
  
Inuyasha's Thoughts  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
'Love is so hard! Wait did I think that? Yeah, I guess I did. I stare at her when she's asleep, but only then. She is so warm and kind, she excites me, entices me, and cares. Why can't control myself when she's near? Why do I always wish you'd stay here? Why am I eager to see you when you come back? And why do I want, no need you to stay? Company, acceptance, happiness, love?'  
  
Inuyasha sighed loudly.  
  
'But how could she ever love me? I'm just a half-breed. She could do and deserves better, but yet she stays with me, why? Why over the last three years have I aloud her to steal my heart? You would think that I would have learned by now, after Kikyo, but I did not love Kikyo, as I love her. I was intrigued and lonely, but she did not and could not accept me as you do.'  
  
Inuyasha winced at the painful memories.  
  
'She wanted change, but you want me as I am. I want to tell you so many things; I want to tell you how I hate it when Kouga, Miroku, and even Shippo touch you. I want to tell you that I hate it when you come "home" and you smell of that human boy, Hojo. I want to tell you that I love your smile and it brings warmth to my heart. I want to tell you that I would rather die a thousand deaths than to be without you. Every time you leave I go crazy, wondering if you'll ever come back. I want to say I am sorry for all the times I've hurt you, I want to be able to hold you, touch you, love you, and I want you, and I want you to want me too. To love me as I love you, always, Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha finished his thought and came to the realization that he was kneeling next to the sleeping form of Kagome herself. He absently ran a clawed finger across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and he decided it was now or never. He had to tell her now.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing awake?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about some things..."  
  
"Oh, things like what?"  
  
"Love." he blurted out blushing.  
  
"Oh, then you were thinking about Kikyo?" she asked a bit hurt. 'Why did he have to wake me up for "this?" I mean come on!'  
  
"What? No! Well, yeah, but not like what you think!"  
  
"Then what or who were you thinking about, if not Kikyo?"  
  
"Umm, Kagome..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I have something that I have to tell you, no need to tell you."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"I want to I really do, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You don't ever have to be scared with me.'  
  
"I know, but I just-"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Then trust me."  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
"Kagome, I-I..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You what?! What did you say?!"  
  
"I know that I'm just a damned half-breed and you're probably disgusted that I love you, but I do, ever sense the first time I saw you! I just, I wanted to tell you incase I never got a chance to. In case I was never able to-I just had to. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not disgusted! And by now I think that you should know that I don't care if you're a hanyou! Don't be sorry for loving me! Never be sorry!"  
  
"You're not upset that I love you?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Because I'm not all hum-"  
  
"Human? I don't care! You're perfect the way you are!" she blushed.  
  
'That's right,' he thought, 'She has never minded, she's always been there.'  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really love me or am I just the next best thing?"  
  
"What?! You're not just the next best thing! You're the best woman I have ever met! Don't ever say that again! Of course I love you!" he blushed as she pulled him to her.  
  
"I love you too, no matter what form you're in! I'll always love you, and don't you dare ever doubt that! I will always be here for you not matter what!" she whispered starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry!"  
  
"It's okay, they're tears of happiness!"  
  
"Okay, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"That would be wonderful!"  
  
Inuyasha swiftly laid down all the way and snuggled up to Kagome. He placed his arms around her and vice versa. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer.  
  
"Good night, Kagome, I love you..."  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha, I love you..."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always!"  
  
And with that they fell asleep holding each other, just like they had always wanted... 


End file.
